


Roads Traveled, and Traveled Again

by filthiestofweebsdesu



Series: Madoka☆Magica introspection fics [1]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Angst, Could be from any magical girl's POV, Drama, Gen, Introspection, Time Loop, Time Reset, but also kind of Homura's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 18:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filthiestofweebsdesu/pseuds/filthiestofweebsdesu
Summary: Introspection of a doomed soul.





	Roads Traveled, and Traveled Again

If you hadn't done that thing that you regret, wished for what you _wish_ you never wished for, would you still be the girl that you've become?

Likely not. But, only that girl would care. And she wouldn't exist. Right?

Or maybe she would, somewhere, listening, shapeless and adrift in the timeless expanse of space? Maybe she would watch over you, happy for the girl that you've collectively become, hopeful that you will one day succeed in setting the road you travel alight.

Or, maybe, she would be concrete - untouched by your new order, your new choices, tragically chained and unknowing in the unending chamber of darkness on the other side. The side that you left behind.

So you ask yourself. Was it worth it? Is it worth it? Have you lost your sight? Your way? Though, truthfully, it doesn't really matter, does it? This doesn't really matter, not compared with the sheer triviality of it all.

Or, maybe it's not so trivial? After all, every step you take is another link in this heaven-forsaken chain.

But, if you ceased to be, another link would surely take your place. Such is the way of this world.

This world, this world that is rotten underneath its pretty, polished surface. It seems that it started to turn when you entered the room...but, no. It's always been this way. You just couldn't see it behind the tinted glass. Not until it shattered.

But it isn't as if things could be any different.

Without disorder, order is chaos.

So we seat our audience, draw back the curtains, and we start again.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Madoka Magica so much


End file.
